In the End
by WaitingForTheStars
Summary: Maybe things will be different this time. Perchance it's not destiny. What if a single rainstorm really can change the reality of fate. Maybe... it's not the end.
1. In sickness and in health

Title: Currently Untitled  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
Pages: 4  
  
****  
  
"Come on Sora!" Kairi exclaimed, a touch of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Well hurry up!" he shouted back as he began to jump up and down in anticipation. Kairi finished wrapping the white cloth around Sora's wrist and pulled the ends into a tight knot.  
  
"Well if you weren't so impatient I would have been finished moments ago," Kairi sighed, letting go of Sora's wrist.  
  
"It's not my fault I have ADHD," Sora replied as he took his right arm (the one with the bandage on it) and cradled it in his left hand.  
  
"It is to your fault because you do not have ADHD!" Kairi exclaimed back as Sora sprung up from the porch step. "And don't you be running off to go fight Riku either Sora, that's what landed you a sprained wrist in the first place!" Sora turned around to face her.  
  
"Oh, please... Come on now Kairi, it's the only thing that keeps me occupied!" Sora begged, shifting his hands into a prying position.  
  
"Sorry, I took away your 'wooden sword' privileges," Kairi sighed with a smile purged upon her face.  
  
"Uh..." Sora exclaimed gruffly, throwing himself down. "Wait! You're not my mother, I don't need to listen to you!" he wavered, shooting back up onto his feet.  
  
"Oh yes you do, or you'll break your other arm! Sora, fighting Riku like this isn't healthy anymore, it's practically committing suicide!" Kairi exclaimed. Sora glared at her, obviously catching the hint that she was saying his fighting skill was not good, at least compared to Riku's. Sora frowned and sat back down next to her.  
  
"I could beat Riku with my eyes closed and one hand tied behind my back!" Sora shouted in protestic outrage.  
  
"Ha!" Kairi snorted. "I would love to see you try that sometime! Besides, with a broken arm like yours there, you're going to have to."  
  
"I wouldn't have to 'try', Kairi, 'win'. I could beat him so hard he'd forget how to breathe," Sora stood gracefully in front of his friend with an egotistical smile upon his face.  
  
"You're much too arrogant. With an attitude like that, Riku wouldn't only break your other wrist, but you're pathetic pride as well," Kairi replied.  
  
"Well, miss Kairi, that's a chance I am willing to take," responded Sora, reaching for his wooden sword and walking over to the dock. Kairi followed as he leapt into one of the wooden boats and the two of them rowed over to the small island where Riku surely was, practicing his skills and such.  
  
"So um... seriously... If you couldn't beat Riku with both of your arms, what makes you think that you can succeed with only one...?" Kairi questioned slyly. "My lucky star is shining today!" Sora exclaimed as he pointed at a random spot over the blindingly bright horizon. Kairi's gaze followed his finger.  
  
"Well... it's obviously not that bright, eh?" she replied, squinting against the sun's light.  
  
"It's just hypothetical," Sora sighed.  
  
"Oh, I see. And where, may I ask, was this 'lucky star' when you fought Riku, oh, but an hour ago?" Kairi cocked an eyebrow and lit a sideways grin.  
  
"Ah... it-it was temporarily intercepted by clouds." Sora answered. Kairi nodded, mouthing an, 'oh'. "But now, there is not but one cloud. The sky is clear and blue, so surely, I shall win!" Sora smiled as he rowed harder still, toward the island. Apparently he was very eager. 'Boys' Kairi thought to herself, shaking her head back and forth slightly.  
  
The tiny wooden boat crashed into the shore of the tiny island and Sora jumped out, handy sword at hand. Kairi followed him as he ran down the beach.  
  
"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed as she struggled to keep up with her faster, taller, and all-around better, friend. "You're not serious about this! You can't fight, you broke your right wrist Sora..." Sora turned around and faced her dramatically. Kairi stopped, taking long breaths.  
  
"So?" He questioned, ready to turn back around and run over to where Riku was standing.  
  
"You're right handed!!!" Kairi shouted, anger shooting up in her eyes. Kairi watched as Riku stepped up behind Sora. She eyed him curiously.  
  
"Come for a rematch already?" Riku questioned in a 'cool' tone. Sora a jumped around and looked at him, he was silent.  
  
"Yes," Kairi answered foolishly.  
  
"Ha! Sora... I may enjoy beating you to a bloody pulp, bucko, but I'm not tying to kill you." Riku laughed as he threw his sword over one shoulder.  
  
"Watch who you're calling Bucko, bucko. Someday I'll be stronger then you, and believe me, I won't waist a second of it!" Sora replied determined. Riku snorted.  
  
"Good luck waiting for such a day. Count you're lucky stars, because the way I see it, you'll only be getting weaker from me killing you all of the time." Riku smirked, almost playfully. Sora fell silent, in anger... yes, deep anger. "Besides, look at you! You can barely hold up that wimpy sword of yours. A waist of a perfectly good piece of wood if you ask me."  
  
"Nobody asked you!" Sora shouted.  
  
"Oh, a bit moody today, aren't we?" Riku laughed raising an eyebrow.  
  
"That's quite enough you two! You're supposed to be best friends, with all this verbal thrashing you give each other; I think complete enemies fits a little better, lately more than ever. I just don't understand." Kairi fell silent, pondering her next attack. "Now Sora, apologize to Riku," Kairi ordered.  
  
"But I didn't say anything!" Sora exclaimed anger.  
  
"Now!" Kairi shouted placing a hand on each hip.  
  
"I'm sorry, Riku," Sora obeyed.  
  
"Now you Riku," said Kairi firmly.  
  
"He doesn't deserve it," Riku mumbled. Kairi glared at him. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Good, now hug," Kairi demanded.  
  
"UGH!" they both exclaimed giving Kairi, 'but he has cooties' looks.  
  
"I said hug!" Kairi shouted. The two slowly embraced fro less than a millisecond and then parted. "See now, don't you feel better?" Kairi questioned, a smile forming on her lips.  
  
"No, now I just feel invaded," Sora mumbled, turning away.  
  
The three of the sighed and sat down in the warm sand. It was quiet, the only audible sound coming from the break of ocean waves in the surf. The sun played happily above their heads, ever so slowly sinking further down into the sea. It was awhile passes midday, and Kairi truly felt she had accomplished something. She friends weren't fighting, and for once, they were together. Usually her two best friends would be training, fighting, eating or sleeping at a time like this. It was a rare occasion to come across both of them together anymore. And even more peculiar was the fact that the violence of their day had indeed stopped. The only visible violence was that of Sora wacking one of his feet with his wooden sword. But you have to kind of expect this, he can't sit still for long periods of time.  
  
"So Sora... Your wrist hurt?" Riku questioned in a surprisingly light tone, breaking the, otherwise, peaceful silence of the previous ten minutes.  
  
"No," Sora lied as he stopped hitting himself. Kairi pocked his right wrist and Sora let out a small scream. "Yes it does," Kairi giggled as Sora threw his arm away from her and cradled it gently in his left hand. Sora rubbed it furiously. Kairi's expression softened.  
  
"Sora, please, you have to give it time to heal, okay?"  
  
"I'm not making any promi..." Sora began as his gaze shifted to Kairi's pleading face. "Kairi!"  
  
"What?" she questioned, her wavering stare only growing more intense.  
  
"You're like my mom!" he shouted back.  
  
"Is it really a bad thing that I care?" Kairi questioned in a sudden;y outraged tone of voice.  
  
"Sora's stubborn, he won't listen. He won't let a broken wrist stop him either. Heh! Of course..." Riku stopped as he noticed Kairi glare. He fell silent and looked at the ground, holding back on his, what would have been, a mean comment; not so sure he wanted another apology episode.  
  
"Fine Kairi... I'll just sleep all day," Sora mumbled.  
  
"Nonsense, you can hang out with me!" Kairi exclaimed happily. Sora gave her 'but you're a girl' kind of look and Kairi's face grew hurt. "Oh, don't you look at me like it's a... Sora! I'm not that...!" Kairi stopped, suddenly feeling discluded. She stood up as the other two followed her.  
  
"Well, I best be off. I'm waking up with the sun tomorrow, we've got a little date," Riku smiled curiously as he stretched his arms and then merrily traipsed away. Kairi turned to follow when Sora grabbed her arm.  
  
"Kairi, wait," said Sora, his voice was soft. She swung around, the warm colours of the sweet horizon meeting her eyes. Sora dropped his arm slowly. "I'd love more than anything to hang out with you tomorrow."  
  
Kairi smiled sweetly, overwhelmed by the suddenly and touchingly warm his words felt. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She pulled away and smiled again, then she skipped off and headed home.  
  
Sora brought his hand up to his cheek, blushing madly. He smiled, "my lucky star must by shining tonight," he whispered lightly to himself. He slowly walked over to the dock and leisurely rowed himself home. 


	2. Till death do us part

Title: Currently Untitled  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
Pages: 2  
  
****  
  
Kairi woke up with the early dawn and decided to count the spots on her ceiling. You see, she had this insomnia problem where she would wake up very early in the morning and, despite all of her attempts, she just couldn't get back to sleep.  
  
She sighed loudly, obviously in great distress with herself. She looked over at her digital alarm clock. It read 5:04, exactly one minute after she had looked at it last.  
  
"Crap, I could have sworn it had been at least five minutes!" Kairi complained rolling over onto her side. She closed her eyes for a moment and then shot them back open with no hope. She sighed loudly again and pulled her pillow up over her face. She was extremely, and most particularly, annoyed this solemn morning. She took her pillow firmly in her hands and threw it down onto the floor as she sat up abruptly and looked out her window. A miniature smile formed across her face as she watched the scene far below. Her bedroom window gave her a nice view of the island. Right now it also gave her a nice view of Riku... on the island. She could barely make him out, seeing as the sun hadn't yet hit the horizon. Though the reflection of silver (hair) was kind of difficult to miss.  
  
"I guess he wasn't lying about 'waking up with the sun' after all," Kairi spoke to herself. "But what in the name of God is he doing?" Kairi asked herself. She fell silent for a moment, as if waiting for an answer.  
  
Riku seemed to just be sitting there, on the beach... watching the sunrise...? How bizarre. Kairi shrugged and climbed out of her open window. She crawled down the sloped side of her roof and descended the arbor of vines making their way up the side of her house. Kairi leapt to the ground. She could barely see anything, the morning was so dark. She carefully got into her boat and rowed over to the island and walked down the beach. She stopped when he came into view; sitting there, all misty eyed and such. It was odd to say it, but for a moment, he looked almost defenseless, so sensitive, like he could cry or something. But then again, it is physically, mentally, and biologically impossible for Riku to cry.  
  
The only word that could describe this state was pretty. No, I don't mean pretty like that popular girl in your grade or daffodil pretty. This was some mad kind of one step above magical pretty. Pretty like 'I would rather spend the rest of eternity staring at him then go to heaven after I die' kind of pretty. Pretty like... okay, I believe you get my point.  
  
Kairi stepped up behind him slowly, "hey there, Riku!" Kairi exclaimed happily. Riku almost jumped, but caught himself, stood up and faced the girl that nearly sent him into cardiac arrest.  
  
"Shit Kairi, what the..." he stopped and fell silent. Kairi's smile sank. "Sorry," he mumbled looking toward the ground (he knew Kairi hated it when he swore).  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that," Kairi replied, the smile halfway resurfacing.  
  
"I wasn't scared," Riku played coolly. Kairi nodded and mouthed a 'sure' slowly.  
  
The two fell silent and shifted their weight almost nervously.  
  
"So, um... Having fun watching the sunrise?" Kairi questioned. Riku's eyes went suddenly wide.  
  
"Wha... sunrise? I-I... I wasn't!" Riku stuttered.  
  
"Oh Riku, you can't lie to me. I could see you from my bedroom window," Kairi wavered.  
  
"I was, ah, training," Riku shot back.  
  
"With what? You were sitting down."  
  
"I was... 'mentally' training," Riku replied.  
  
"Oh, so I guess I should leave you alone then, eh? You can't really 'mentally train' with me here and everything," Kairi turned around. "Have fun meditating," Kairi called as she began to walk away.  
  
"Kairi! Wait... I was watching the sunrise, okay?" Riku shouted. Kairi stopped moving, but kept her back to him. "Do you want to join me?"  
  
Kairi rolled around and traipsed back over to Riku. Light was beginning to wash over the world, and his face was reflected in deep orange tones.  
  
"Sure!" she smiled. Riku smiled back (Ah! Take a picture!!!) The two sat down in silence and stared out at the captivating horizon. 


End file.
